Chainsaw Bayonet
.]] The Chainsaw Bayonet is the standard attachment to the Lancer Assault Rifle and is the only type of melee attack that will kill most enemies instantly. The chainsaw itself can be used to hack enemies into pieces with its razor sharp blades. The 'teeth' of the chainsaw are tipped with carbide compounds, and the bayonet has variable torque settings. If a player pulls the Right Trigger while the Chainsaw Bayonet is revved up, the weapon will make a much louder sound for about a second and a half. This doesn't seem to have any real use, but it gets other player's attention. It can be quite fun, playing online, to come up behind one of your team mates, preferable a sniper, and rev the chainsaw just to watch them whirl around in panic. The only ingame disadvantage of this weapon is that it has to be revved up before use, leaving the wielder temporarily defenseless against enemies. Therefore, only surprise attacks on enemies with the chainsaw already revved is advisable. Charging towards a foe with the chainsaw revved is almost certain suicide, as they will kill the wielder before the deadly weapon can be used. Other disadvantages that have no effect on gameplay but are mentioned in the Aspho Fields novel include the difficulty in cleaning the chainsaw after a kill and the fact that it makes it impossible to steady the gun on a surface to fire. However, the "ambush-only" rule can be thrown out the window if you plan on surprising two enemies in multiplayer. Despite the fact that the player is "invincible" while chain-sawing an enemy, by the time the player is done, (if the other victim has any sense) he would have a shotgun aimed point-blank at his head or worse, get chainsawed in return. If one player is killed in Co-op by the Chainsaw Bayonet, then he cannot be revived, as a mutilated corpse has no way of being healed. In other words, if one or both players are chainsawed, they fail the mission and both must revert to the last checkpoint to continue. However, during the single player campaign, if a fellow squad member is chainsawed by a Locust, then player can revive them. In Gears of War 2, enemies can engage in a chainsaw duel if both participants attempt to chainsaw each other at the same time. The players will be prompted to tap the B button as fast as possible to win the duel. Chainsaw duels can be interrupted by other weapons fire, and the dueling players can be damaged or killed before the duel is done. Unaffected Enemies These enemies cannot be killed with the Bayonet. *Berserker *Seeders *General RAAM (Campaign only. Achievable occasionally through a glitch.) *Kryll *Boomer (Game only. Both Comic and Book allow it.) *Corpser *Reaver (If you stand under it and look up, though, you can chainsaw the pilots) *Ticker *Rock Worm *Grinder *Flame Boomer *Mauler *Butcher *Skorge (Campaign only) *Brumak *Meatflag *Bloodmount (The rider can be harmed, however) *General RAAM can be harmed by the chainsaw normally, although it has not been listed as a viable way of defeating him due to it's difficulty. It is possible, by having a player throw a grenade at him just before he is assaulted by a second chainsaw-weilding player. The grenade scares the kryll away from him for a few seconds, during this time Ramm is vulnerable to the bayonet, although this still remains very difficult as the opening is small and any shot from his troika will lower the player's chainsaw. *Skorge cannot be attacked directly with the chainsaw, and can only be fought with through pre-arranged chainsaw duels. *In Gears of War 2, the player can chainsaw a Reaver's rider by looking up at the Reaver's stomach and holding B. The animation will play as if you were attacking an enemy from behind, but the chainsaw will be raised into the Reaver's belly. Despite the animation, this does not appear to do any damage to the Reaver, but will kill its rider instantly. *This is the weapon that kills the Riftworm as it's what is used to cut the arteries to its three hearts. Multiplayer An effective way of permanently exterminating a foe in multiplayer, using the Chainsaw Bayonet is one of the only ways to kill an opponent in Execution. However, only surprise attacks advisable, as players are automatically equipped with a Gnasher Shotgun, which will kill anyone wishing to chainsaw an opponent before they are within striking distance. It is however regarded amongst players as highly satisfying, second only to the Curb stomp as a gratifying kill. It is also considered to be extreamly cheap to use on an enemy. Glitches In Gears of War 2, when a character is chainsawing a foe and is killed before the chainsawing is complete, the chainsaw will still be heard as though it was still cutting through the foe. Category:Weapons Category:COG